Aerrow and Piper in Visions and Thoughts of the Future
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper battle Cyclonis who tries to lure Piper with a "vision" to turn her against the Storm Hawks and after defeating her Aerrow and Piper get a visit from the Oracle who shows them the future plus they have a little talk about what they wish to do in the future. AerrowxPiper


Aerrow and Piper in Visions and Thoughts of the Future

Note: No negative reviews and this is to be my last fanfic for the year.

Aerrow and Piper were having another battle against Cyclonis and Cyclonis was getting more and more violent!

"Cyclonis what the heck is wrong with you?" asked Piper.

"You two have been a throne in my side for too long." growled Cyclonis and she blasted at Piper!

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow.

"I'm ok Aerrow show Cyclonis she really does fight like a girl!" said Piper and she winked at Aerrow as Cyclonis growled and then she blasted at Aerrow but he dodged as he winked at Piper! "Hey Cyclonis me and Aerrow are good friends maybe real BFF's!"

"Oh that is what you think but I will prove that you will work with me!" growled Cyclonis as she grabbed Piper around the head showing her a "vision" that she kills Aerrow and the others and sides with Cyclonis!

"NO I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" she yelled and punched Cyclonis knocking her off her feet! "I know the truth about you really think you're the master of everything but like Dark Ace you're a real loser!"

"(Cyclonis growls) Atmos will be mine wheater you like it or not Piper!"

"Over both mine and Piper's dead bodies!" growled Aerrow and he grabbed Cyclonis around the mouth as Piper grabbed Cyclonis' staff but Aerrow didn't let go! "Cyclonis you will not touch Piper again or you'll be wishing you really did get crushed by the rubble when the Auroua Stone exploded!"

"Aerrow calm down Cyclonis won't listen to that but I thank you for trying!" said Piper giving a quick grin and then she smashed the crystal in Cyclonis' staff then Aerrow dropped Cyclonis! "Not everything has to be done with the Binding!"

"True." said Aerrow. "Piper told me about you invading her head and so you know the Binding isn't evil if you use it properly!"

"This isn't over!" growled Cyclonis and she vanished.

"We'll be waiting." replied Aerrow and Piper in unison.

Later on the Condor...

"You ok Piper?" asked Aerrow.

"I was worried you would kill Cyclonis." sighed Piper.

"It was tempting but thanks for reminding me." replied Aerrow.

"I feel the Oracle is here." noted Piper and she was right when the Oracle appeared.

"Aerrow, Piper you two bravely fought Cyclonis but Atmos is still in danger of her." sighed the Oracle.

"Darn I really pushed it." sighed Aerrow face-palming himself.

"You did Aerrow but you and Piper will save us all." replied the Oracle showing Aerrow and Piper of a future battle against Cyclonis with Aerrow and Piper being the victors. "It will take time but I will tell you this Atmos is in your hands."

"Understood." replied Piper.

And then the Oracle vanished.

"Pi you alright?" asked Aerrow.

"You're the only one besides my Mum that can call me Pi and I feel that we should be close together." replied Piper.

"I wish we could be...you know...be an offical couple too." replied Aerrow. "Even if we you know you and me being married."

"Yeah I wish we could one day marry but being Sky Knights our lives would be in danger always." agreed Piper. "And Aerrow you're the true BFF and love of my life and I'm glad you chose me to be part of your Storm Hawks."

"My pleasure Pi." replied Aerrow and they kissed. "We'll defeat Cyclonis together as we should always do."

"I like that idea we'll face Cyclonis to the death." replied Piper.

And Aerrow nodded as they kissed again.

Next day Aerrow and Piper looked at the sunrise.

"I haven't done this in years." said Aerrow.

"Me neither." agreed Piper. "We both dreamed of our future of being together it may be a dream but I hope we could one day make it a reality."

"Yeah." smiled Aerrow. "I love you Piper of the Storm Hawks."

"And I love you Aerrow of the Storm Hawks last decsedent of Lightning Strike." smiled Piper and they carried on watching the sunrise.

The End

See you next year.


End file.
